Lets Snuggle
by Leasel P
Summary: "Snuggle. It's a code word from some tv show Henry watches. The parents use it when they want to have some adult time and don't want the kids to know." Regina and Robin 'snuggle.' Pure outlawqueen sexy smut.


**Lets Snuggle**

Robin was sitting in bed reading when Regina entered their room; his eyes squinted against the poor lighting of the lamp by the bed. Regina chuckled as she entered, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"You know that's bad for your eyes don't you dear." She purred, standing in front of him and removing the book from his hands. Robin just smirked up at her, taking her hands and guiding her to straddle him, his hands running along her thighs and up her back before holding her shoulders and leaning up to catch her lips with his in a slow languid kiss.

"But if I'm not reading then what ever shall I do?" He asked as they broke away. Regina sat back in his lap, a small smile playing on her lips.

"That is quite the dilemma isn't it dear" she said, dragging her nails down his bare chest, her fingers playing with the waist-band on his pants. Robin groaned and rested his head back on the pillows.

"You could sleep?" Regina offered, feeling Robin run his hands up her thighs, cupping her ass.

"Not tired" he muttered, his hands unzipping her dress and pulling it over her head in one quick move. His lips quickly attached to her breast, bringing a lace-clad nipple into his mouth, his teeth grazing over it before he sucked on her hard.

"We could talk" Regina moaned, her back arching into him causing her to gently rub against him, feeling how hard he was.

"Over rated" he says as he plants a series of open mouthed kisses across the top of her breast before giving her other nipple the same amount of attention, the feeling of his tongue and the friction of the fabric rubbing against her hard nipple causing her to moan. Regina rolled her hips down into Robins, smiling when she felt his head rest against her chest, his hands gripping her hips tight and pushing her against him once more. Regina's head fell back as she silently gasp, her hands running through Robin's hair as she slowly rocked against him.

"It seems I haven't been of much assistance to you, perhaps I should give you your book back?" Regina managed to offer, despite the fact Robins lips were attached to that sensitive spot just below her ear and his hands had slipped into her panties, squeezing her ass and pulling her harder against him, each rock of her hips causing pleasure to course through her. Regina went to reach for the book before letting out a shocked squeal as Robin turned them around, pinning her beneath him.

"Don't you dare" He whispered hotly against her neck, his body tucked snugly between her legs, the length of him rubbing against her as Robin pushed his hips hard into her, causing her to moan his name. Pulling back slightly, he propping himself up on his elbow and looking down as her, stealing a chaste kiss as Regina wrapped her legs around his thighs, holding him close to her as she tried to get him moving again.

"What are you doing?" she whined, rocking up into him.

"I have an idea of what we can do"

Regina rolled her eyes "And what's that?" They had already been doing exactly what she wanted to do. Well not quite, she preferred there be no clothes between them but she knew that's were they were heading before Robin so rudely pulled away.

"Snuggle" Robin said slyly, slowly running his hand down her neck, between her breast and down her stomach, resting it just about her panties. He drew small circles there, his pinky dipping beneath the top of panties cause her stomach to tighten in anticipation.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked in shock, looking at him like he had gone mad.

"It's a code word" he says simply, slowly running his fingers down between Regina's thighs, touching her lightly through her panties. Regina's breathe hitches and she jerks her hips towards him but he just chuckles and continues with his barely there touches.

"You see, it's from this show Henry watches."

"Mmm" Regina hums as Robin adds more pressure, his fingers running up and down her sex with enough force that she is squirming beneath him, her hips rocking against his hand as light gasps leave her lips.

"When they want to have sex but don't want the kids to know they say snuggle." Regina just nods, her eyes fluttering shut as Robin pinches her clit through her panties causing her moan out his name, her head rolling back exposing her neck to Robin. He lowers his lips, placing a few soft kisses along her jaw before running his tongue down her neck.

"I don't remember the shows name, but they are all yellow. It's kind of creepy" Robin says and Regina almost misses it because she feels her panties being pushed to the side and two skilled fingers being pushed inside her wet folds.

"Fuck Regina you're soaking" Robin growls into her ear as he begins to slowly thrust his fingers into her.

"I can't believe you were just talking about The Simpsons while we are having sex" Regina managed to say between moans, pulling Robin to her lips as she kissed him hard, bringing his bottom lip into her mouth before running her tongue along his teeth and slipping into his mouth. Her hand griped his neck as the other one held onto his arm, feeling his palm grind over her clit each time he pulled out. Regina fell back onto the bed, moaning his name as her hips rocked against his hand, feeling Robin smile as he sucked behind her ear. He increased the speed of his fingers, slipping a third one in as he pushed his palm hard against her clit, rubbing in small circles. Regina felt her stomach clenching as her words become incoherent, her eyes closed and hands clutching at him as she felt her release wash over her. Robin swallowed all her screams, his fingers moving slowly inside her until he felt her go limb beside him. Regina feels his wet fingers against her neck as he tilts her head and slowly kisses her. When they finally parted, Regina gives Robin a satisfied smile, which was meet with another soft kiss.

"You're beautiful" Regina's face broke out into a massive smile at his words, running her finger tips down his jaw and across his lips.

"I love you" She whispered. It was Robins turn to smile, pressing his lips against her fingers a little harder, his hand resting on her stomach. She could feel his erection pressing insistently into her side and leant forward to bring his bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a playful tug before pushing him backwards. Regina slipped out of her panties and pushed Robins pants down as she rolled on top of him, running her entrance along his tip causing a groan from Robin. She did it again, her hands spread over Robins chest supporting herself, his hands gripping her hips as she continued to slowly run her sex along his cock.

"Fuck Regina" he hissed "if you keep doing that-" he dropped his head backwards as Regina ran her tongue up his neck.

"You'll what dear?" she whispered huskily against his throat. He didn't answer her but she felt his hands grip her hips harder, refusing to let her move down against him again. She chuckled and pressed a kiss to his mouth before sitting back up, looking down at him with a smile before lowering herself onto him, moaning as he filled her, their eyes never parting. Slowly Regina began to move, rocking her hips against Robins, enjoying the feeling of him within her so soon after her orgasm. It felt like everything was heighted. She was on fire, and with each thrust she could swear she was burning from the inside out.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Robin gasp,

"Regina's fine" She said with a smirk as she lifted herself almost completely off him before pushing back down hard causing them both to moan.

Sitting up Robin pulled one of her nipples between his teeth, his tongue rolling around it before he closed his mouth and sucked hard, her hands darting for his hair as she cried out, feeling his movements becoming faster and harder.

Regina could feel he was close, each thrust deeper than the one before as she pulled his head away from her breast and tilted his head back, running her tongue along his neck capturing his earlobe between her lips.

"Come for me dear" she rasp out, feeling his hand holding her hip almost painfully tight as the other closed around her breast, giving it a tender squeeze before slipping between their bodies and rubbing her clit hard, causing her to jerk against him.

"After you" He muttered, feeling her tense around him. After a few flicks of his thumb over her already sensitive bundle of nerves, Regina felt her orgasm run through her, rocking hard against him as she heard him called out her name. He followed her over, emptying himself within her with one final groan as her movements slowed. They sat there breathing heavily for a few minutes, Regina's head tucked into Robins shoulder, his hands running up and down her back.

Slowly Robin laid back down, pulling Regina down on top of him as she groaned in protest. Cupping her face he kissed her softly, loving the little moan she let out as he pulled out of her. Holding her in his arms, Robin placed a light kiss on her temple "Snuggling was definitely a good idea."

Regina laughed softly against his chest "no complaints from me."

"There never is" Robin teased, earning a smack across the chest. He felt her breathing even out and looked down to see her asleep in his arms. With a smug smile he thought 'snuggling was _most_ definitely a good idea.'


End file.
